


No Choice

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: camelot_drabble, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 00:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18377033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Merlin can't stop watching Lancelot.





	No Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** No Choice  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 194  
>  **Summary:** Merlin can't stop watching Lancelot.  
>  **A/N:** written for the prompt "try again" for camelot_drabble

“Do you like what you see?” Lancelot had known for quite a while Merlin harbored certain feelings for him and he couldn’t stop himself from teasing as he turned to face Merlin standing in the doorway staring at him. 

Merlin had the grace to blush. “Wh... what?”

“I just thought since you were staring at me...”

“I wasn’t staring at you.” Merlin quickly interrupted. At the look of doubt etched on Lancelot’s face he added, “I wasn’t. I was just...” But for the life of him he couldn’t come up with another reason why he was standing there staring at the Knight’s state of undress.

Lancelot nodded his head as he pretended to believe him. “Well, you can try again to convince yourself of that or....” Lancelot threw his shirt onto the empty chair as he reached for the buckle of his belt. “You can come in.”

The way Merlin saw it he could continue to deny how he felt or he could jump at the chance Lancelot was giving him. It really wasn’t a choice. Merlin could barely contain his excitement as he walked into the room and shut the door behind him.


End file.
